We Fight Together
by rururei
Summary: Ketika Tokio harus menghadapi pertarungannya sendiri.


"_Kau harus dioperasi."_

_..._

"_Kemungkinan keberhasilannya 30 persen."_

_..._

"_Kalau begitu tidak usah. Aku memilih untuk hidup dengan 100 persen."_

_..._

"_Aku tidak akan mati."_

_._

_._

_._

_**We Fight Together **_

_Crows Zero's fanfiction by rururei_

_Crows Zero Movie © Mataichiro Yamamoto_

_Entah ya, di tengah masa-masa begini malah gatel pengin nulis fanfic Crows Zero (miapah banget). Ini fic movie pertama yang pernah kutulis karena kesannya mendalam banget waktu Tokio jalan sendiri ke ruang operasi (awalnya kupikir dia mau kabur ikutan perang lawan GPS. Aku su'udzon padamu, Tokio, gomen :3 )_

_._

_._

_._

Semua terasa dingin.

Dinding dan langit-langit ruangan awalnya terlihat samar. Barulah setelah dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia bisa melihat bahwa langit-langit dan dinding ruangan itu seluruhnya berwarna putih. Di sebelah ranjang tempatnya berbaring ada sebuah meja kecil yang memuat lampu tidur dan sebuah vas berisi beberapa tangkai bunga _calla lily. _Benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti di rumah sakit. Di sisi yang lain ada tiang infus yang jarumnya menancap ke pergelangan tangannya.

Sekarang pukul 20.00.

Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah ketika Genji hampir saja menghajarnya untuk alasan yang tidak dia mengerti. Setelah itu dia mendengar Serizawa berteriak memanggil namanya dan kemudian dia tidak ingat lagi detailnya.

Dia menghela napas.

Matanya menengadah pada langit-langit, mencari-cari sesuatu untuk diamati, seperti retakan kecil atau bekas noda akibat air yang bocor dari atap. Tapi tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu. Sekalipun di luar sedang hujan deras –dia bisa mendengar bunyinya, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kebocoran di langit-langit.

Kalau dia ditanya seperti apa rasanya bosan, dia akan menjelaskannya dengan baik saat itu juga.

Denyutan konstan yang menyerang kepalanya memaksanya untuk kembali memejamkan mata. Ketika kegelapan melingkupinya dan bunyi derak jam dinding terdengar semakin keras, beberapa bayangan mendadak muncul berganti-ganti seperti _slide _film yang ditayangkan cepat dilayar berwarna putih. Matanya terpejam makin erat.

Bukan.

Bukan karena kepalanya makin sakit, tapi karena dia ingin melihat bayangan-bayangan itu lebih lama lagi, meresapi dan menghayatinya.

Kelopak matanya terbuka kembali. Dadanya naik turun lebih cepat. Desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Apa yang harus dia ingat pada saat-saat seperti ini? Kenangan-kenangan yang menyenangkan? Kesalahan-kesalahan yang belum termaafkan? Mimpi-mimpi yang belum terwujud?

Sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun merasa takut.

Tapi bayangan-bayangan tentang apa saja yang mungkin akan ditinggalkannya di belakang membuatnya memikirkan kembali tentang definisi rasa takut. Bagaimana perasaan itu merayapinya diam-diam dan mempengaruhi pikirannya, memunculkan perasaan-perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak dia kenal. Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dia sadar dia tidak berdaya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

Setiap kali berdiri menghadapi pertaruangan, dia tidak pernah takut. Setiap kali tatapan tajam lawannya menyiratkan keinginan untuk melumatnya, dia juga tidak takut. Setiap kali pukulan dan rasa sakit itu menjamah tubuhnya, dia tidak pernah takut. Sekarang, terbaring di tempat itu tanpa ada siapapun yang berdiri di sampingnya membuatnya sadar akan satu hal.

_**Dia tidak pernah takut karena dia memiliki teman.**_

Kesadaran itu menghantam kepalanya begitu saja. Ingatan-ingatan tentang sosok-sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya untuk bersama-sama menghadapi apapun muncul satu per satu. Ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Dia tidak sendirian...

Tidak pernah...

Tapi untuk pertama kalinya, dia sadar ketakutan terbesarnya adalah kehilangan semua kesempatan itu, kesempatan untuk berdiri bersama lagi dengan mereka dan menghadapi apapun yang menghadang di depan.

Ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja mendadak bergetar, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia berpaling, menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk meraih benda itu.

_From: Mikami_

_Yo, Tokio ! sayang sekali kau tidak di sini. besok sore kita melawan GPS. pulanglah ketika pesta kemenangan._

Selama beberapa saat matanya belum berpindah dari layar. Dia membaca lagi pesan itu sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tangannya ke ranjang. Matanya menerawang. Apa-apaan ini. Genji bahkan belum mengalahkan Rindaman. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

Tangan kanannya bergerak ke pergelangan tangan, mencabut jarum infus yang menancap di sana. Dia bangkit, menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menengok ke luar jendela, pada hujan yang hampir berhenti.

Dia tidak bermimpi ketika dia merasakan kakinya bergerak. Kakinya yang menuntunnya untuk mencari arah. Dia bisa mencium bau hujan dan merasakan gerimis masih turun meskipun tidak terlalu rapat. Semua selain arah yang dia tuju menjadi buram.

Kemeja putihnya basah.

Kakinya masih belum berhenti. Bangunan yang dia masuki mulai akrab di manik matanya yang hitam. Tidak ada bunyi yang cukup berisik. Hanya bunyi kakinya sendiri yang dia dengar ketika tanpa sengaja menginjak genangan air atau menabrak sesuatu.

Dia mulai menaiki anak tangga.

Sampai dia atap, hujan sudah benar-benar berhenti. Di sana-sini penuh genangan air. Langit masih hitam. Lampu yang terpasang di sana tidak cukup terang sampai dia harus memicingkan mata agar tidak menabrak meja atau tumpukan kursi usang.

Tetap saja dia tidak bisa menghindar. Ketika kepalanya berdenyut lagi, dia menabrak sebuah meja sebelum akhirnya sepasang tangan menangkapnya, mencegahnya agar tidak terjatuh menghantam lantai.

"Tokio..."

Suara itu tercekat. Dia hanya menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Tokio masih belum menjawab, memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi yang biasanya dia duduki. Serizawa duduk di kursi yang lain, masih menatapnya untuk menunggu jawaban.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini, Tamao?"

Dia balik bertanya tanpa memandang wajah Serizawa. Serizawa akhirnya berpaling. Mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari saku kemejanya. Dia menyalakan satu batang. Kepulan asap putih bergelung di udara ketika dia menghembuskan hisapan pertamanya.

Serizawa mendongak ke langit yang masih mendung.

"Besok sore kita akan bertarung melawan GPS."

Suaranya seperti datang dari tempat yang jauh.

"Hn."

Tokio hanya bergumam.

"Tokaji sudah melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh," kata Serizawa lagi, kali ini sambil membuang puntung rokoknya, "Pecundang."

Tokio menyeringai lagi.

"Kita akan menang?"

Dia berpaling untuk memandang wajah Serizawa. Yang dipandang balas menatap lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya seru," sahutnya, "Anggap saja ini permainan."

Tokio ikut tersenyum, mengabaikan denyutan yang makin rapat di kepalanya.

"Tokio."

"Hm."

Serizawa bangkit dari kursi, menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Berjuanglah," katanya, satu tangan masuk ke saku celana sementara tangan yang memegang rokok menggantung di sisi kanan tubuhnya, "Ini pertarunganmu."

Tokio tersenyum lagi.

Dia seperti bermimpi ketika tubuhnya melayang melewati tangga dan bangunan kusam Suzuran, lalu berakhir lagi dengan lorong-lorong putih dan ranjang yang sama dengan yang semula.

"_Berjuanglah."_

Dia mendengar kata itu dibisikkan di telinganya sekali lagi sebelum semuanya kembali pada kegelapan.

...

Hujan.

_Serizawa menggenggam sebuah payung berwarna putih dengan tangan kirinya. Tangan kanan tenggelam di saku celana._

Hujan.

Dia mendengar bunyi hujan. Jam dinding berdetak makin nyaring. Dia duduk dan memandang keluar, pada jendela. Beberapa perawat muncul di ambang pintu, menghampirinya.

"_Kau yakin kau tidak ingin menemani Tokio?" terdengar suara Tsutsumoto dari belakang._

Lampu-lampu terlihat menyala terang. Dia menengadah, kali ini mendengarkan bunyi roda dari ranjangnya yang dibawa melintasi lorong.

"Bisakah Anda berhenti?" Dia mendengar suaranya sendiri. Ranjangnya masih saja didorong. "Tolong berhenti."

_Serizawa menjawab tanpa menoleh ke belakang._

"_Kita bertarung bersama."_

"Saya akan berjalan sendiri," katanya, "Bolehkah?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia turun dari ranjang. Rasa dingin menjalari telapak kakinya begitu dia menyentuh lantai. Dia menarik napas, sempat menopang diri dengan berjalan sambil berpegangan pada dinding.

Matanya tidak beralih lagi. Terus menatap ke depan. Begitu mendekati pintu, dia membuka kancing kemeja putihnya.

Ini pertarungannya sendiri.

Dia akan berjuang untuk kemenangannya.

.

FIN~

.


End file.
